Many various electronic apparatuses are provided in a car. For supplying electric power and transmitting signals to the many various electronic apparatuses, an electric connection box is mounted in the car. The electric connection box, which is configured to have one of various structures, is applied for that. For example, an electric connection box 201 having a case 210 shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 is known (see Patent Document 1).
The case 210 shown in FIG. 6 includes a case main body 203, a cover 204 attached to the case main body 203 and a plurality of lock members 2 locking the case main body 203 and the cover 204.
The lock member 2 is a flat spring formed by pressing a metal sheet. The lock member 2 is structured by a curved portion 20 formed into an arc shape, a fixing end portion 21 arranged at one end of the curved portion 20 and formed into a U-shape, a lock end 23 arranged at the other end of the curved portion 20 and formed into a V-shape, and an operating portion 22 arranged at an end of the lock end 23 apart from the curved portion 20.
The cover 204 is provided respectively at one end thereof and at the other end thereof with a support portion 7 supporting the fixing end 21 of the lock member 2. The case main body 203 is provided respectively at one end thereof and at the other end thereof with a lock portion 8 which is locked with the lock end 23 of the lock member 2. The support portion 7 is formed into a box shape having an insert opening at a side thereof apart from the case main body 203. The fixing end portion 21 is inserted through the insert opening into the support portion 7 so as to be supported rotatably at the support portion 7. The lock portion 8 is formed projectingly at a side thereof apart from the cover 204. The lock end 23 is hooked at the lock portion 8 and locked with the lock portion 8.
According to the case 210, the cover 204 is mounted at the case main body 203 so as to support the fixing end 21 at the support portion 7. The operating portion 22 is pushed toward a side wall of the case main body 203 so that the lock end 23 is locked with the lock portion 8 and the case main body 203 and the cover 204 are fixed together by the lock member 2. When the lock end 23 is locked at the lock portion 8, by pulling the operating portion 22 so as to be separated from the side wall of the case main body 203, locking of the lock end 23, that is the lock member 2, and the lock portion 8 is unlocked.
The electric connection box 201 having the above-mentioned case 210 is mounted usually at a car body 15 shown in FIG. 7. In FIG. 7, a battery is shown with marking 16. An arm of an operator is shown with marking 18. The electric connection box 201 may be mounted at the car body 15 for lack of an alternative so as to make a room between the case 210 and the battery 16, in which only one arm 17 can be inserted.